My Beloved
by Arrista
Summary: this is my first romance fic plz review Kurama and Hiei feelings for each other yaoi


I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
K this might be bad because I'm a straight guy trying to do a yaoi fic so I don't know how this will be.  
  
Kurama sat alone. He looked fine as usual but on the inside he was heart- broken. Hiei. That was the one he truly loved. But he was afraid deep inside himself that Hiei would reject him. Hiei. Kurama knew there was more to Hiei than a cold, heartless, beast that only cared for itself. A single tear was shed from Kurama's left eye. His eyes were watery but he did not shed a single tear more. If the one he loved, Hiei, did share the same feelings toward him he knew that Hiei would not want to see him cry, for Hiei thought crying was for the weak. Kurama had to be strong for his beloved Hiei. It was harder to hold the tears in now. Hiei had gone somewhere. He nor Yuske or Kuwubara knew where exactly but Kurama knew it was important for Hiei. Would Hiei ever feel the same way towards him as he did? He asked himself that question. Kurama tried to persuade himself that Hiei did feel the same way, like the times Hiei said he needed no one else and was acted completely in control of them all, Hiei knew Kurama thought he was the cutest, and most appealing during those times. Yet as he tried to persuade himself he knew that only trying to persuade himself made him feel Hiei did not return the love back.  
  
In the mountains somewhere in the spirit world he sat, legs crossed in a deep train of thought. He was searching deep inside himself for an answer. Did he love Kurama? At first Hiei looked upon Kurama highly due to his strength and skill. He only showed these feeling little though, not because he was embarrassed to show that there was someone better than him, but to maintain his tough, cold, image. But the truth was that Hiei though bearing a shell of hatred and darkness; his real self was sweet, and kind. His heart was open more to Kurama's than anyone else. Sometimes he selfishly wished Kurama to only care for him and no one else at all. He often stopped those dreams though, knowing Kurama would not want that. Kurama was not a selfish person and Hiei knew that he alone could not have the heart of Kurama al to himself. That was one of the reasons Hiei appeared so cold and heartless, his love for Kurama. Hiei hid behind this dark, cruel disguise to try and tell himself and others this is who he was. But that was not the truth. Hiei knew that deep down inside he was gentle and he hated this shell he had cast upon himself. He created the shell for Kurama to show how strong, and in command he was, trying to hide his delicate flower interior. This is only out of respect Hiei told himself. He had been telling this to himself so many times but was it true? Was it really only respect and nothing more? Hiei feared the answer. One of his few fears aside from being rejected by Kurama. Hiei tried to forget how he felt about Kurama and tried to think of him. He thought of how sweet, and gentle he appeared, as was the way Hiei truly was. The more he thought of his beloved he came to realize Kurama would not want Hiei to hide his true answer. Hiei sat stiff for a moment. His fear of the true answer increased. His body and mind both petrified. Slowly as each second past he gathered up more and more courage until he could face the answer. He knew it now; he was in love with Kurama.  
  
That evening Hiei returned. He received a friendly greeting from Kurama and Yuske, and a rather rude one from Kuwubara. Kurama was just happy to be near Hiei again. Being near Hiei he felt stronger, more confident. He lost control of his body as his emotions took over. He hugged Hiei. He then realized what he had done. Would his beloved forgive him? To his surprise Hiei reacted in the same manner. Hiei at that moment as well lost control of his body as his feeling took over. Being in Kurama's arms Hiei felt at piece, he had no other care at that time than being with Kurama. And Kurama in the arms Hiei felt wanted for once, loved as, well, but most of all Kurama felt a feeling like no other, it was love? no, happiness? no, it was a combination of the two that Kurama felt so greatly, Hiei as well that it could not be named. 


End file.
